talesofpiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Class Skill
How to start When you have skill points to spend, you can learn class skills. Class skills can be learned from books that are sold by the Grocer. Each Grocer sells skill books for a certain class which can be recognised by its color. * Skill Book for Swordsman, Crusader and Champion * Skill Book for Explorer and Voyager * Skill Book for Herbalist, Cleric and Seal Master * Skill Book for Hunter and Sharpshooter * is a Life Skill book and will be explained at the Life Skills setcion. Some class skills require certain levels of other class skills before you can learn them. The tables below show the available class skills per Class. How to Learn When you bought the skill book, you double click them. They will be placed in the 'skill' window (alt-s). You can drag the skill to your quick-bar (you assign an f-key). This way it is a lot easier to use the skill in combat. This is only needed for an 'active' skill. A passive skill will be in use any time, you do not have to activate it. Class skills Swordsman Class Name Needed Description Stat Increase SP use Time Type Swordsman Concentration - Increase hit rate of character Each level + 1 - - Passive Sword Mastery Concentration LV2 Increase attack when using sword Each level + 4 - - Passive Will of Steel Concentration LV2 Increase defence of character Each level +3 10 SP (fixed) 10 sec Active Break Armor Sword Mastery LV3 Decreases defence of enemy Each level - 4 25 SP (fixed) 15 sec Active Illusion Slash Sword Mastery LV3 Use energy of sword to damage enemy at a distance +att according to skill LV and Att Speed of character 20 SP (fixed) 5 sec Active Berserk Illusion Slash LV4 Increase attack speed for short duration each level + 15 SP (fixed) Lv1-5: 33 sec Lv6+: 55 sec Active Tiger Roar Break Armor LV4 Decrease defence of the enemy each level def-3, mov-3 20 SP (fixed) 15 sec Active Champion Class Name Needed Description Stat Increase SP use Time Type Champion Greatsword Mastery Tiger Roar Lv5 Increase attack when using greatsword Each level +7 None None Passive Strenghten Greatsword Mastery Lv2 Increases max HP Each level +20 None None Passive Blood Bull Greatsword Mastery Lv5 Equip totem to increase max HP and defense 1st level Att & def +10, each level +2 None None Passive Mighty Strike Strengthen Lv3 Melee attack on 1 target 1st level Att +1.25 , each level +5 8 SP, each Lv +1 3 sec Active Howl Mighty Strike Lv2 Damages enemies in an area 1st level Att +1.05 , each level +5 20 SP, each Lv +1 5 sec Active Primal Rage Blood Bull Lv3 Equip totem to use skill. Close attack on target 1st level Att +3.5 , each level +50 53 SP, each Lv +3 None Active Insert non-formatted text here Explorer Class Name Needed Description Stat Increase SP use Time Type Class Name Needed Description Stat Increase SP use Time Type Voyager Conch Ray Conch Armor LV 5 Use Strike Coral to damage enemies in a straight line Damage determined by skill lv & Spirit. LV1: 23SP, +3 each LV Strike coral equipped active Tail Wind Tornado LV 4 Use Wind Coral to summon wind and boost movement of ships in an area LV1: 23SP, +3 each LV Wind Coral equipped active Fog Tail Wind LV 2 Use Fog Coral to decrease attack of enemies in an area Each LV increases effect LV1: 21 SP, +1 each LV Fog Coral equipped active Lightning Curtain Lightning Bolt LV 8 Use Thunder Coral to create a thunderstorm that damages enemies in an area LV1: 21SP, +1 each LV Thunder Coral equipped active Herbalist Class Name Needed Description Stat Increase SP use Time Type Herbalist Vigor None Increases Max SP Each LV +40 SP None Passive Heal None Restores Targets HP Amount determined by skill level and spirit LV1: 27SP, each LV +2 Active Spiritual Bolt None Attack enemy with magical damage Amount determined by skill level and spirit LV1: 32SP, each LV +2 Active Spiritual Fire Spiritual Bolt LV 2 Restores Target's attack LV1: Attack +11, each LV+1 LV1: 44SP, each LV +4 180sec, each LV +18sec Active Tempest Boost Spiritual Fire LV4 Increases target's attack speed LV1: +6, each LV +1 LV1: 44 SP, each lv +4 LV1: 138 sec, each lv +18sec Active Harden Heal LV3 Increases Targets Defence LV1: Defence +14, each LV+4 LV1: 44SP, each LV +4 180sec Active Recover Harden LV3 Brings target out of abnormal status 25 SP Active Revival Recover LV4 Revives dead character Each LV restores 5 HP 100 SP Requires Revival Clover Active Cleric Class Name Needed Description Stat Increase SP use Time Type Cleric Divine Grace Vigor Lv8 Increases SP recov rate LV1 +2point, additional Lv +1 point - - Passive Tornado Swirl True Sight Lv2 Increases Berserk rate LV1 +600, additional LV +1 20 SP (fixed) 33sec, each lv +3sec Active Angelic Shield Tornado Swirl Lv2 Increases Defence Lv1 +3, each lv +3 20 SP (fixed) 33sec, each lv +3sec Active Energy Shield Tornado Swirl Lv3 Replenish HP with SP Lv1 1SP=0.75HP, each LV +0.25HP - - Active Healing Spring Angelic Shield Lv2 Area Heal continuously Lv1 HP Recov *2.2, each Lv +20 32SP, each Lv+2 17 sec, each lv +2sec Active Seal Master Class Name Needed Description Stat Increase SP use Time Type Seal Master Sharpshooter Class Name Needed Description Stat Increase SP use Time Type Sharpshooter Magma Bullet FireGun Mastery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Skills